


You Raise Me Up

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Carrying, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya notices that Tanaka picks him up a lot. Then he can't stop noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Raise Me Up

Noya knew that Tanaka could lift him. Tanaka picked him up at least once every practice, and only half the time was it because Noya had jumped into his arms.

This was different, though. This wasn’t them playing around or caught up in excitement, this was Tanaka picking him up and moving him around like he was a piece of furniture. If it had been anyone but Tanaka, Noya would have bitched them out for it, but this was weirdly comfortable. Plus, he knew that if he told him to stop, Tanaka would, no questions asked.

Which was sort of the problem. He didn’t want him to stop.

The first time it had happened, Tanaka had been looking for his keys. He’d torn through their room (twice), and had moved out into the living room. Noya, not really awake yet, sat curled up on their shitty couch and watched him run around and tried to think where he’d seen Tanaka’s keys last, when he turned his attention to the couch. Frustrated, Tanaka pulled the cushion off one end of the couch and dug his fingers into the corners on the off-chance his keys had worked their way into those dark depths in the seven hours since he’d last seen them. Noya was just about to uncurl and get off his end when Tanaka just scooped him up and tucked him under his chin, kicking the remaining cushion off and peering down.

“Damn it, I’m going to be late for my shift,” he growled. “Where the hell are my keys?” Luckily, Noya’s surprise at being picked up and cuddled close meant that he was awake enough to remember where Tanaka had thrown his keys after coming home last night.

“On top of the fridge,” he said. Tanaka whooped.

“Oh yeah! Thanks, Noya!” He stuck his toe under one of the couch cushions and flipped it back onto the couch and gently dropped Noya onto it. Thirty seconds later he was out the door.

That had been two months ago, and it had just kept happening. There were normal things, like Tanaka carrying him into his room if Noya fell asleep watching a movie, or being picked up while they were playing around, but there was also Tanaka picking him up and moving him to the side when they both did that awkward ‘oh no we both tried to get out of each other’s way but keep stepping in the wrong direction’ dance in their too-small kitchen. Tanaka lifting him to reach the high shelf so he wouldn’t have to climb onto the counter (stepstools were never mentioned in their apartment). That time he twisted his ankle and Tanaka carried him up the stairs, even though he definitely could have walked up them by himself, because “it’s faster this way,” and then just…kept doing it until Noya loudly declared it healed several days later as he leaped out of bed.

The thing was, Noya wasn’t sure how aware Tanaka was of how he kept picking him up. There was obviously some level of awareness, Noya might be short but he’s never been the sort of person you can overlook, and he’s not exactly light, but was Tanaka aware in the same way Noya was? Because he was _aware_ of Tanaka now, in the relative quiet and domesticity of their apartment, in a way he hadn't been when surrounded by the team and schoolmates and their families. Tanaka was strong, and had really great hands, and always smelled kind of sweaty, and Noya couldn't stop thinking about these things.

So he'd started...indulging. Getting into Tanaka's way on purpose, lying on top of things he knew Tanaka needed, complaining about puddles he'd usually splash through, to see if he could get Tanaka to carry him more. It worked (except for the puddle thing, which had just confused Tanaka. It probably would have been more effective if Noya wasn't the puddle-stomping champion), and Noya got to feel those strong hands a lot more.

Neither of them had ever been capable of subtlety for long, though, and one day Noya turned to Tanaka as they were making dinner and said “Pick me up.”

“Sure.” Tanaka grabbed him by the waist, lifted him, and, with a neat spin, sat him on top of the fridge. He looked up at Noya, beaming. “Happy?”

“Yeah,” Noya breathed, surprised at how pleased he was. “You pick me up a lot, you know?”

“I guess?” Tanaka replied, scratching his head. “Do you not want me to anymore?”

“No!” They both looked surprised at Noya's vehemence. “I mean. It's fun. It's cool?” He stared down at Tanaka, then. “Ok.” He jumped down from the fridge. Tanaka caught him (Tanaka always caught him), and Noya kissed him, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He could feel Tanaka smile against his mouth before kissing back. “Is this ok?”

“It's great,” Tanaka said, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a) the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written and b) entirely because I want Tanaka to put Noya on top of a fridge


End file.
